New Start To Escape
by katerina6886
Summary: I'm rich to the tilt with everything but I have a shit back story and I don't know how long it been since the accident. My friends are left behind my old life. My Mum is never home to care but that's what you get for having a famous doctor as your mum. It might actually be fun to go to a different school. New to writing Fanfiction. Enjoy! :) My chapter's get better as I write them!
1. Chapter 1

_Blog Entry 1:_

_Hey._

_I'm 18 years old and I really rich because my mum is a famous doctor and I have a awesome house and a __expensive car as well but hear's my story now._

_It's been a year since the accident and I'm still trying to adjust to the idea that my life has been a living hell. My friends abandoned me when my dad and Caleb died when they cack back from a Father Son Fishing Trip because and I quote 'I can't be friends with a person that is stuffed up as you'. I can't believe they would say that to me when I just lost my father. That's it for today though because It's 30 minutes before I have to start my last year of high school. Joy. Not really though because I don't want friends and I know I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school. See ya for now!_

I close my laptop and start to get ready for school. I put on a dark blue half top and skinny jeans with a 'T' necklace to signify my new name 'Tris' and it helps me to forget the post accident Beatrice and adopted my new identity as Tris.

I go down stairs and I'm welcomed by a frantic mother that is obviously late for work again. She's been allover the place since Dad and Caleb died.

"Hey Beatrice, I'm going to come home in the morning at 2am because I needed to do surgery Okay?" Mum says.

"Okay!" I reply.

I get into my Audi R8 (black) that I got for my birthday and drive to Divergent Academy Excellence and I get out of my car and I'm accompanied by...

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I promise you the other chapter's are way better. (Chapter 7 is the best one so far) I update fairly quickly and no later then a week!**

**Hey guys! can you also review please I want to know what tou guys hate about the story and so I can fix it. Feel free to also write about things that you like about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Blog Entry 2:_

_I remember the day I found out what happened. I came home from a terrible day of school filled with death threats from bullies and teachers. My mum was crying on the floor in a ball in the middle of the kitchen and I rushed to her side and when she told me, It felt like the world had ended and everything in it. Dad was so nice to me and would help me get through the tough times at school. Caleb even though he was a nerd with schooling, he was still amazing when he would give me advice on what to do and also taught me how to learn the shit subject that is maths. That's all for this blog Entry _

FLASHBACK!

I get into my Audi R8 that I got for my birthday present and drive to Divergent Academy Excellence and I get out of my car and I'm accompanied by...

People just starring at me like I'm a wild animal that just escaped from the zoo but I think it's because I have a Audi R8 and also because I had Style by Taylor Swift on really loud. I just bolt to the front office but bump into a guy called Will because I hear a girl call after him.

"sorry"

"Haha don't worry it. Hey you look new to school and it seems like you don't have any friends yet- Chrissy come here for a second." He says

I hear a "Yeah" and hear footsteps.

"Oh and by the way my name is Will. You?" Will says

"Tris" I say without hesitation.

"Hey" Chrissy says hyper.

"Um, This is Tris and she is new and I remember when you came to school last year and I met you and I became your friend well now, boyfriend." he says with a smirk.

"Hi Chrissy" I say. OMFG SO IS SOO FUCKING HYPER. KILL ME!

"Omg! Are you the girl who has an Audi R8." She says.

"Yeah" I say annoyed. Am I only my money?

"OMFG! you must be so fucking rich!" Chrissy screams

"Yeah I guess" I say with an attitude.

"So do you need us to show you around school." Will says warly and gestures between himself and Chrissy.

"Okay I guess but first we need to head to the office to get my schedule and locker combination." I need to get some type of friends. I ain't being alone.

"Sure" Chrissy says.

We walk there and I go up to the lady with the name tag 'Stacey'

"Hello uh- Stacey I'm here to collect my locker combination and schedule please."

"Okay name?" Stacey says

"Beatrice Prior" I say in a hushed tone.

Her eyes go wide and she says

"Are you that beatrice prior?" She says loudly

"Yes the very same one who lost their father and brother to that horrific car crash last year and could also kick your ass if you don't shut up." I say with anger visible in my voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" She starts saying but I interrupt her because we will be here still all the way till dawn.

"Yeah I know. Just give me my schedule and locker code and I'll go." I say because I'm frustrated at the girl.

"Uh here you go" she says

I look at the two papers she hands me and my locker is 23-33-15 located at 87G which is in the main hall where everyone can see me. GREAT! At least I look good!;)

The second one is my schedule and it's

Miss Tori- Art

Miss Mathews- Science

Mr Max- Gym

Mr Max- Gym

Miss Mathews- Humanities

Miss Tori- English

I guess they don't have that many people that are teachers at this school if they have to double up on some students schedule but anyway I don't really care.

"Who do you have?" Chrissy says with joy whist jumping up and down with glee.

I show her my schedule

"OMG! you have the exact same classes as me, Twinnzee's" Chrissy says

"Kay" I say imitating her.

"Will do you have any classes with me or Chrissy?" I say.

"Only Gym and I'm pretty sure Four also has Gym with us." He says

"Uh who's Four?" I say confused and I really hope he's hot ;)

**Shoutout to PansyCakeHere for being my first follower and check out their new story because it's great!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Blog Entry 3_

_I remember the first day of high school when it was time to choose a group of friends and stick with them. I tried to walk up to people and talk to them but they take one look at me and apparently make up there mind because they instantly leave me. Throughout the year I got called ugly and other things just because I had an overbite and near the end of the year I got braces. This Blog Entry is short and sweet and see ya next time._

FLASHBACK!

"Uh who's Four?" I say confused and I hope he's really hot! ;)

"He's in our 'group' of friends and he's the captain of the football team." Will says

"And he's the hottest guy in our school but only goes for the sluts of the school." Chrissy says to my disappointment. "But Will of course is hotter!" She adds on and Will smirks at the last comment.

"Great! But maybe he will go out with me." I say

"He's a dush always to the new person so good luck with him." Chrissy says whilst Will nods.

"Can't wait! But is he is a dush I'll put him into place." I say

Will and Chrissy both laugh.

We start to walk down the hall to where my locker is and I see a tall and cute guy blocking my locker kissing some girl. Exactly like my last school.

"Oi dude take your slut somewhere else." I hear Will say and he stands next to me as well as Chrissy.

"Hey man, just chill out bro." He says

"No Four I will not just chill out because right now you are blocking a girl's locker with you and Lauren sucking each others faces off." Will says

Then I hear Chrissy say to Lauren "Hey slut why don't you play that guy over there because you do it to every guy." Chrissy says whilst pointing to this poor guy who I guess doesn't quite 'fit in' at school.

Lauren huffs and says "Whatever" and then turns to Four and says "Bye babe we can finish our make up sess later Kay?"

"Nah Lauren your like a coupon, your only good for one." Four answers

"Bitch!" Lauren says and slaps him across the face, Hard.

He juste stands their momentarily still stocked of what just happened.

Four turned to us and then his eyes land on...

**Thank you for re- I'm just kidding! :)**

Me. Why me? I question myself.

"Well hello there my name is Four and you are?" He says in a deep and dark voice enough for me to get goose bumps.

"Tris and can you move" I say annoyed.

"I haven't seen you around, new here I presume?" He says with a flirtacious smirk.

"Hey don't be an asshole! I know your reputation as the man whore of the school, who' an asshole to the new person." I say with a smirk.

Everyone around us stop moving and just listens and I hear a person shout to everyone.

"Hey guys! she's the rich one with the Audi R8!" He says

"Are you the rich new girl" Four say with a flirty smile.

"What. You're now only nice to me because you found out I was rich!" I say

He just stands.

Silent. I continue.

"From the looks of you anyway why would I even give a shit when it seems I'm magic when it comes to finding the worst retard and 'player' of them all." I say

"Ladies am I right or am I right?" I say loudly and every girl cheers.

"You Fucking Ugly Bitch!" Four says so I slap him and bend down to him on the ground and say

"Watch yourself, because you just got owned." I say to him and beckon for Chrissy and Will to follow me.

"OMG that was awesome and amazing!" Chrissy says

"It's Aw-mazing" Will says and Chrissy kisses his cheek and whispers something in his ear and says

"Me and Will are going to go now and go to our lockers Okay?" She says happily, so I'm guessing there going to fool around.

"Sure, Bye see you at lunch" I say as they walk off together, holding hands.

As I start to get ready to go lunch because today we miss out on the first 4 sessions of the day because it's the first day today, Four starts walking towards me and stops in front of me and says "I'm really sorry about what I did and I really hope we can be friends Tris." Last thing I would've expected him to say.

"Why sudden change? You didn't want to lose a connection with a rich person like me." I say and raise my eyebrow.

"No and hey I'm rich as well and I'm actually the guy with Alfa Romeo that was parked next to you but anyway when I saw you I thought we were messing around but when you walked away I realised your an amazing girl and when I see you now, I just see an angel." He says

"Wow! Great pick up line." I say sarcastically.

He then stares down on me with those big blue eyes and I just melt at the sight.

"Can't kill a guy for trying." Four says and smiles.

We stand there for a minute just silent when I say

"Hey you know what, I'll forget what happened earlier if you come and get lunch with me now please" I say with puppy dog eyes and a pout.


	4. Chapter 4

_Blog Entry 4:_

_After the accident I went to school but first first I had 3 three weeks and I would go to the place where my family use to go to have a pinic every sunday and I cried untill it was night and I'd come home one day to having the Eaton's over for dinner and to also comfort my mum. I only remember Marcus had a shy son with dark blue eyes like light beams. He would talk to me after the accident and check up on me every Wednesday when we would have a secret meeting at night. He would call me Bea and I would call him Toby. We were best friends in secret but one day he left when he choose dauntless at the choosing ceremony and I never saw him. See ya for now and next Entry I'll talk about when I went to school with Tobias after the accident and before he left forever._

**FLASHBACK!**

_Hey you know what, I'll forget what happened earlier if you come and get lunch with me now please" I say with puppy dog eyes..._

"Wow I can't believe you forgive me" Four says

"Not forgive but I'll forget it ever happened only if you get lunch with me now please" Repeating what I said earlier to him.

"Sure, lets go then." he says

We walk down the hall and get a few stares and Four starts smiling at that.

"What are you smiling about" I say

"I'm smiling because when ever I'm with a girl, everyone does that same reaction of jealousy." He says

"Hey there probably just look at the girl who's rich" I say smiling and He's says

"The rich couple" He says. Did he just say that we're are couple.

"I'm sor-" I interrupt him.

"Hey least we know you're eager." I say and elbow him playfully.

We keep walking until we reach two doors and I'm about to open it when Four opens it before and says

"Ladies First" He says with a smile.

"Why thank you" I say and we walk to the back of the line and wait.

"TRIS!" Four says

"Why the hell are you yelling so much!" I say

"I kept saying your name because we're at the front of the line." He says

"Oh" I say

I start to grab a Apple, Rice, Fruit salad and a Coke Zero for my drink and about to sit down when I realise that there are no tables to sit at but then I remember that Chrissy and Will said they will see me at lunch so I just need to find them.

Four finishes getting his food and comes over to me and says "Hey come over to my table, it's got Chrissy and Will" Four says

"Sure because anyway I said I would hang out with them at lunch" I say

"This way then" He says

We start walking towards their table when I see there are no seats left.

We reach the table and Four says to this guy with dark hair sitting next to him and they look like brothers.

"Hey I said to save two spots but there are Lauren and Nita there" He says while pointing to them and smiles and batter there eyelashes.

Typical for them to.

I zone out from listening to them because I'm approached by a guy.

"I've never seen such a beatiful lady that I only thought only exited in movies but here you are." The guy says

I roll my eyes and say

"Wow you have a way with words don't you" I say and then glance over to see jealousy casted over Four's eyes and I decide it's time for payback.

"I am when it comes to a beauty like you." He says

I bite my lip delibritley.

"Hey whats you're name because you're such a sexy man that turns me on" I say loud enough for Four to hear me and I glance over my shoulder and see he did listen because he looks angry as hell.

"Eric"

"Such a sexy name for such a sexy man." I say and start to caress his shoulder

He glances over my shoulder and then leans down to my ear and says

"I know you're trying to make Four jealous because you keep glancing over at him so come with me for him to get even more pissed off." Eric says

I glance over at Four then back at Eric and smile and say

"Sure"

We walk out of the cafeteria.

"I know you're the Tris that owned Four before in the hallway and I guessed by how many times you keep looking at Four and Flirting with me that you wanted to get back at Four so I played along because the only reason I actually came over was to help you get payback because Four hates me for having sex with Lauren when she was his girlfriend so he would get pissed off at me for flirting with you so long story stort, I want to help you get payback." He says and then adds on

"Are you the rich girl?" He hoping I am.

"Yeah and is that what I'm now known as." I say already annoyed about it.

"Yeah" He says

We start to walk back to the cafeteria when

He slips his arm around my shoulder and says

"Play along"

We walk throught the cafeteria doors and walk towards the table again and I laugh to make Four jealous.

We reach the table and Four is shooting dagers at Eric so Eric says

"Hey Four, long time no see. I wonder why" Eric says

Four is about to retaliate back at the but Chrissy interupts and says loudly

"Shut up Eric and fuck off because you have no business being with Tris."

Eric walks towards me and whispers in my ear

"You're on your own now" and then he walks off smiling.

"Hey Tris can you come with me to the toilet now please" Chrissy says

"Sure"

We walk towards the toilet and the moment the door is closed Chrissy says

"Start talking about the 5 whys"

"What are they?" I say

"What?When?Why?What?and Why?! so spill now and I know I said what and why twice but it's for enphace so start talking"

"It's just for payback for Four being such a dush and because Four hates Eric he helped me get back at Four." I say

"Thank God" She says exaggerated

"Ok lets go" She says

We walk back to the table and I realise that Four is gone.

"Zeke, where's Four" Chrissy asks the Dark Haired boy.

"He left" His brother says at the same time as him.

"State the obvious Zeke and Uriah" She says sarcastically

Then I hear two girls on the table say ahem

"What!" Chrissy says whilst laughing

"Never mind" One of the girls say.

"Hi Tris my name is Marlene and next to me is Shauna."

"Hi" Shuana says

"Hey" I reply

"Hey if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go find Four. Okay?" I say

"Kay" They all reply at once

They laugh and then Will says

"Creepy"

"Bye" I say and exit the cafeteria

**Hey guys sorry for not updating earlier but anyway I just wanted you to know some things about the story and that is Will and Christina are the only couple, Al is dead and the cafeteria is outside if you want to picture it better and also I forgot what the couples were between Zeke,Uriah,Marlene and Shauna so if you can tell me in the review bottom please do and also Thanks for the reviews and Reads and if you want something to be done in the story, put your idea in the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Blog Entry 5:_

_Tobias and me went to the same school and we were best friends. After the accident he would obviously comfort me in the hard times I went through but when other people at my school found they started to be mean to me. MY friends didn't want to put up with me and then a month after it was choosing ceremony for Tobias and he left me. I know what happened with his dad and he showed me all his scars but as selfish as saying this, I didn't care he should've just stayed but I don't understand at the same time, how he put up for 16 years with a abusive father and didn't run away. See ya for now and next entry I will continue and talk about the kids at school and how after 6 months I became the player of the school before I left._

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Bye" I say and exit the cafeteria- Tris_

**Four's POV- Set after Tris leaves to the toilets with Chrissy.**

"Hey are you okay?" Zeke says

"Can we talk about this with just us boys Shauna and Marlene?" I ask

"Sure" Marlene says and leaves with Shauna.

Will, Uriah and Zeke all come closer.

"So, how are you?" Uriah says

"Good" I say sadly

"We all know you like Tris" Zeke says

"I don't" I lie

"Yeah you do, we can tell" Will says

"Yeah, every time your talking to Tris you act nice" Uriah says

"Oi, I act nice all the time" I defend myself

They all laugh

"What!" I say

"You act nice but when it comes to Tris, you treat her as if she was an angel." Zee says while laughing hysterically

"Fine maybe I do but I really like her and I screwed up my one chance of her liking me back with what happened before in the hallway." I say

"Oh Yeah, We were going to ask why you acted like that anyway" Will says

"I wanted to see if she was also rich so I'm not alone" I say smirking

"What poor people not good enough for ya" Will says and I say

"Nope but Crazy people like you are an exception to my friend rules.

"Shittest excuse in the world but back too plan FourTris" Will says

"FourTris?" Zeke and Uriah ask

"Combination of both there names." Will says

"Erudite showing" I say

"Shut Up" Will says

"Okay! back to plan FourTris" Uriah says excitingly and beckons for Will to start talking.

"So, Step 1: Zeke you are going to host a Truth or Dare party tonight and make sure to invite Tris.

"Step 2: I will talk to Chrissy to make sure Tris is coming tonight.

"Step 3: Uriah and Zeke make sure Lauren and Nita are not coming to the party.

"And Step 4: Someone is to ask Tris a Dare to- Four can you go over there for a second please" Will asks with puppy dog eyes

"Hey I'm just going anyway somewhere so I'll see you later at the party." I say and run off

I just need to get out of here because I can't deal with the nerves I have.

I start walking to the GYM when I hear footsteps so I run quickley to the janitor's closet.

"Four... Four..." I hear a girl says and I reconize who's voice it is.

Tris.

The door is then opened and Tris is there with relief in her eyes.

**Tris's POV**

I start to walk and I see mud footprints on the floor and decide to follow them.

I keep following the large footprints and I call out 'Four' but no answer, so I try again with no luck.

The footprints end in front of the Janitor's closet and try to open the door but It's locked.

I remember watching Nancy Drew and how she opened a door with a bobby pin and decided to try it.

After a couple of failed attempts, I hear the magic sound. Click.

I open the door and see Four is there and I immediately fill with relief.

"Four, why did you leave, I was worried sick." I say and then blush. Did I really say that I cared about him?

"Don't worry" Four says and walks out of the closet and leaves.

"What did I do wrong?!" I shout and he doesn't reply

Was it because of Eric before? It was just a joke.

I start to walk back to Chrissy but the bell ends up going to signify the end of the day

I go to my locker and get out my Country Road Bag and go to close my locker door but I hear Chrissy from all the way down the hallway yelling my name.

She catches up to me and I say

"Damn!, How loud are you."

"Pretty loud!" Chrissy says

"So what's up?" I ask

"Zeke and Uriah are having are party tonight and you're coming along with me" Chrissy says

"And what if I don't wanna come?" I say

"Trust me you want to because Four is going to be there" She says

I blush

"I knew it! you like Four don't you" She says

"Maybe a little" I say gesturing a small amount with my fingers.

"OMG! I am so going to dress you" She squeals

"No" I say

"yes!" She says

"No" I say

"Yes!" She says

"Uh, fine, I give in" I say

"Yay!" She says

"But I don't have anything to wear."

"You have money and I have style so where going shopping!"

**Next chapter I will start from when Chrissy and Tris are getting ready for the party.** **Pleas give me feedback on what I should improve or add to my story. Thanks for the support so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Blog Entry 6:_

_After the accident and I finally got my braces off, more people started to notice me more and I mean specifically the boys ;) I went out with this guy called Ethan for a month and then he started pressuring me to do stuff and I broke it off. After going out with 3 other guys, finally the hottest and most popular guy asked me out and we went out for just 2 months through because he started being mean to me and started teasing me about dad and Caleb dying so I broke it off and he got pissed off. Then after school one day he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me behind the school and started to undress me forcefully and undressed himself and you could probely guess what happened next. Word Spread and... Continue next time. _

I drive home and 5 minutes later Chrissy is knocking crazy on the door.

I open the door to reveal that she has 3 bags of make up in each hand and a coat hanger with a dress attached to it with the hook holding onto the fabric of her collar of her T-Shirt.

"Hey" I say

"Hey" Chrissy squeals and walks right past me into the house and as she's about to ascend the stairs she says

"OMFG, what the hell is this place it's as big as a bloody mansion!" She screams out.

"Yeah, when my brother and dad died last year we got insurance on both of them and bought this house with the money." The moment I say it, I regret it because I didn't tell her yet about the car accident.

"I'm so sorry, I- wait a second, are you that Beatrice Prior, the girl who lost her father and brother to that horrific car accident?" Chrissy says

"Yeah" I say sadly

She then engulfs me into the most massive hug ever and starts patting my head.

"Uh, Chrissy?" I say

"Yeah" She says whilst still patting my head.

"Why are you patting my head" I say

"I'm trying to be endearing but I don't know who, sorry" She says and lets go of me.

"Don't worry about it and please can you not tell anyone about it because I'm afraid people will think less of me." I say

"It won't have an effect on how people see you but, sure and by the way where's your mum" Chrissy says

"She's working late" I say

"Okay" Chrissy says

"She works as a nurse at the infirmary." I say

"Cool" She says

Chrissy then decides to explore the house and when she is done freaking out about my pool, theatre room and massive house overall, she runs straight up stairs and I start to follow her and then I here her scream and quickly run up.

"What happened?" I say

I run up to my bedroom door and see Chrissy is going through the inventory of my closet.

She then says what I don't expect her to say

"Your fashion sense is the worst" She says

"It's not my sixth Scent, like yours" I say

"True but tragic for you" She says whilst smiling.

"Why?" I say

"Because were going... shopping!" She says jumping up and down.

"No!" I say like i'm doomed but I am because I hate going shopping.

"Yes we are so bring some money."

"Fine" I say and go to my purse and pull out my credit card because my mum puts money into the card instead of giving me money every time.

I turn around to a stunned Chrissy.

"You have a credit card!" She squeals.

"Yeah it's easier for my mum to give me money on a debit card, then for me to wait for her to give me money if I need to catch a bus or something." I explain

"Okay, lets go"

**Hey guys I'm going to skip them shopping and start when there at home again.**

After two hours of torture we end up buying a crop top t-shirt and the shortest shorts I have ever seen.

"Here, you're going to wear this to the party." Chrissy says holding up the red dress she brang before.

"I thought I was going to wear the things we bought." I say confusedly

"Nah thats for another time but right now you're going to wear the red dress so hop to it." She says and close the door on the way out of my bedroom.

I put on the red dress and I'm about to look at myself in the mirror when Chrissy barges in and quickly says

"Don't look" She says and grabs a towel and covers up my mirror and does the same for all the other ones.

"Why not" I say

"Because were not done yet" She says

"Well at least tell me that I look good" I say

"Nope not telling you anything and consider it payback for you constantly complaining when we were shopping" She chimes

"Fine!" I say annoyed

She gets her make up bags and starts to bark out orders like a sergeant.

"Close your eyes" She puts eye shadow.

"Open" She puts mascara

"Smile" She colours my cheek bones

"Pout" She puts lipstick

"Done!" She says

"What no foundation?" I joke

"You have no flaws" She says annoyed

I poke out my tongue

"Ready to see" She say excitedly

"Yep!" I say

"3... 2... 1..." She says and reveals the mirror and a beautiful girl is staring back at me and I blink and realise it's me. Wow can she do make up good.

"Chrissy it's amazing. It looks so natural.

"Yeah, natural looks good on you." She says

I am now done up with smokey eye shadow, mascara, minimal blush on and red shinny lip gloss.

My dress is red and goes down to the floor and has a sweet heart neckline.

"We're going to a truth or dare party not the freaking grammies!" I scream

"Well first inpression outside of school is crushoul and you're seeing Four. I remember when I met Will outside of school for the first time, I dressed up like this as well but the dress got caught on a nail outside and I fell in front of everyone but luckily Will helped me." She says

"Aw soo sweet!" I say

"Yeah" She says and then looks at the time and freaks out.

"OMG we have to go now!" She says

Chrissy starts to push me out of the front door and we start to drive in my car.

**Hey sorry guys my mum is making me give her the computer to use so tomorrow most likely I'll pst the truth or Dare chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Blog Entry 7:_

_Word spread around the school about him and me and the story was changed because people thought it was the other way around. The teachers found out and I was going to get __suspended but then they asked me what really happened and I told them the truth and Aston got suspended for 2 weeks and then went to jail for 1 year. I still have nightmares about it but least I moved schools._

**Hey Guys, before I forgot to say in Chapter 6 that Tris is wearing Red salsa shoes and Chrissy is dressed in a short T-shirt and Jeggings with black converse shoes. I am so sorry I didn't update earlier because my internet wasn't working.**

We arrive at Zeke and Uriah's house and it's packed in there drive way so I have to park all the way down the street.

"Geez, there popular." I say

"Yeah it's because they host the most parties always. Chrissy says

We're about to walk in when I say

"I have to dress fancy and you don't. No one is going to be dressing like me." I say

"1) SUCK it up! and 2) I don't give a shit and the only person that matters who sees you is Four." She chimes.

"Fine." I say

We walk through the door and sure enough everyone is dressed casually and they start staring at me.

Then all of a sudden Chrissy yells

"Stop Fucking Staring!"

Everyone goes back to talking and we walk to the kitchen where it's more quieter.

"I'm surprised people listen." I say and laugh

"She's crazy like that. You have to tell her what happened at the last party." Will joins in the conversation and then kisses Chrissy

"Oi I'm not crazy but I'll tell you what happened." Chrissy says

"Four, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and Shauna come here for a second." Will says so they can here the supposed 'funny' story.

"I'll just kick everyone out." Zeke says

Zeke stands on a table where everyone can see him and says

"If your not the girl who likes me, The girl who likes my Stupid brother, Crazy Chrissy, Love sick Will, my stupid brother, the hot number boy or the girl who handed Four's ass on a golden platter today (People cheer at that comment and Four rolls his eyes. Damn he's sexy when he rolls his eyes.) Get out!"

After everyone goes, we go in a circle and I guess where either playing some sort of game or where idiots sitting in a circle for no apparent reason.

"Nice nicknames" I say

"Yeah, well anyway before Chrissy tells her funny story lets discuss the new nicknames." Zeke says with a cheeky grin

"I'm guess everyone's favourite is Four's one yeah?" Zeke says and everyone nods

"Okay,proceed." Zeke says to Chrissy

"I was going to Zeke's party and I was wearing a similar dress like the one that Tris is wearing right now and I end up falling because my dress gets caught in the door frame in the living room where everyone happened to be and everyone started laughing and it was so embarrassing! so I said for them to shut the fuck up or someone is losing their fucking tongue! " Chrissy says and everyone laugh's.

"Okay let's start Truth or Dare" Four says

"How do we play?" I say

"Abnegation!" Will yells

"Will, shut up!" Chrissy tells him off and we all laugh.

"One person asks someone Truth or Dare and if they pick truth, they have to answer the truth about something and if it's Dare, they have to do dare. If you want to pass you have to take an article of clothing that is not your socks or shoes. Shoes and Socks are counted together." Chrissy explains to me.

"I'll go first since it's my party!" Zeke says

"Little brother, truth or dare?" Zeke says

"Truth" Uriah says

"Do you like Marlene?" Zeke says

Uriah mumbles something.

"What was that? Zeke asks

"Yes I do! Happy?" Uriah says and Marlene blushes and then Uriah whispers something to Marlene and I hear her say yes.

"Very" Zeke says with a smile

"Shuana Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks

"Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss Zeke" Uriah says

She gets up and goes to Zeke and kisses him and she's about to sit down when he pulls her down to sit on his lap and they make out.

"Uh, guys?" Four says

"Guys!" We all shout and they break apart

"We're going out!" Zeke says

"We're also going out" Uriah says whilst gesturing between himself and Marlene.

"Awesome now the only two single people left are Four and Tris!" Chrissy says and I look down straight away out of embarasment.

"My Turn" Will says

"Hey! It's not your turn it's mine!" Zeke says

"Yeah well, no because you have already had a turn"

"Tris truth or dare" Will says to me.

"Dare" I say

"You have a option of you either do 7 minutes of heaven with Four and you sit on his lap for the rest of the game or you just sit on his lap instead." Will says with a smirk and looking at Zeke and Uriah share a look. Four looks excited. (Haha)

"Option 1" I want to go out with Four and this is my chance but I hate how I push people away that I care about and I might do it to Four in the end. SADLY.

I get up and go over to an excited four and silently ask for permission and he puts up his hand for me to take.

I take his hand and take him to the bedroom.

The moment the doors are closed, it's as if a spell has been casted over the atmosphere from friends, to lust and desire.

We look at each other and close the gap between us. Our lips touch and the world stops. The pleasure from just one kiss was amazing enough for us to want more.

We kiss again and a frenzy starts.

Kiss after kiss we steal and are each granted with another.

The fiery passion is only magnified.

I am pressed against the wall and I wrap my legs around Four's waist.

He kisses my desired spot of pleasure upon my neck.

I pepper kisses over his face and beautifully sculptured lips.

We are about to take the next move of lust but get interrupted.

The door opens and we share a look.

We take the stairs by two.

The door is once again opened and closed and lust and desire fills the air but to a different bedroom.

No matter where we are. No matter the situation. We seem to share the same burning passion.

We break for only a short breath and look into each other's eyes and see that we have gone too far for we're only friends but now portrayed as old lovers as it seems. I start to remember the moment of when a dark time passed me with something like this but against my will instead.

I break away from the spell and say in a hurry.

"I'm sorry this can't happen" I say and walk down the stairs and hear Four's footsteps behind me.

"Tris! Wait!" Four screams

I run past all my friends and see them have a look like they hate me. Why? How do they hate me.

I stop and say.

"Why do you guys hate me!" I say and they all looked stunned.

"We don't hate you, we-" I don't let Zeke finish and I just run and close the front door and I hear Four open the door.

I run to my car and I start the engine not caring if Chrissy doesn't have a ride home.

I'm about to back up when Four just stands there as a obstacle, screaming my name and begging me to talk to him. (He's overreacting I think to myself.) He bangs the car in protest for me not to leave but I rev up the engine and Four quickly runs out of my way.

I start to cry and I pass where my Father and brother died. I start to swerve as my vision becomes blurry.

The car goes into the side of the bridge and my air bags ignite.

I hear distant sirens as I'm upside down in the car with my seatbelt only holding me from breaking my neck.

I see the siren lights and I see pitch back.

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while and I'm sorry for the events that happened because I was kinda feeling down and I needed to write feelings down in some way and I chose for Tris to have a accident sadly. As for the kissing scene tell me if you want me to write them more like that.**

**Thanks**

**Katerina!XOXO**


	8. Please Read!

Hey I just wrote Chapter 7 and I realised people are not reading my later chapters.

I wrote this to just ask you what can I do to improve and what do you hate about my story.

I don't care about what you review just please help me with my story.

Update Add On 31/1/2015:

Hey guys it's Katerina and thank you for the support and also for the comment this one guest reviewer gave me and it helped me to get more views.

Please tell me if I should keep on doing the Blog Entry and if I should do it every chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**FLASHBACK!**

_I hear the siren lights and I see pitch back._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

.Beep.

I look around and see I'm in a hospital room and Caleb and Dad and mum are sitting in chairs next to the bed. I start to hyperventilate. Caleb and Dad are dead. Am I dreaming? Caleb leans over to me and says "I'm not dead it was just a dream" and Dad nods as well.

I wake up from the dream and see caleb.

I start to yell "Nurse!" and keep pressing the call button.

She comes in and goes over to my side.

I grab her arm and say

"Who is this man" I say

"He claims to be your brother and we checked his medical records because I heard what happened to him and... Well he will tell you himself."

"Can you stay with me while he talks." I ask being scared.

"I'll call your mum because she's right outside." She says

Mum comes in and says

"Calm down and Caleb will explain."

"Dad?" I ask

"No, He actually died." Caleb says

"So tell me the story." I say through gritted teeth.

"On the night of the accident, Dad was driving and he was a little drunk and I was a lot because we brought wine to the fishing trip to celebrate my birthday. Dad to decide to drive and when we got onto the freeway, a car out of nowhere was driving on the wrong side of the road and we crashed.

I start to cry.

"The car tumbled over and I was able to call the ambulance because my phone fell in front of me and I crawled out and the ambulance sirens came close and I ran to it and the ambulance and I were running to the car and it goes up in flames before we could go even near the car."

I get out of bed and run over to caleb and engulf him in a big hug and then I realise.

"How come you didn't find me earlier and not just wait when I could've just died." I say

"I wanted to see how you would cope." He says and I get angry.

"HOW I WOULD FUCKING COPE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I say

"Beatrice! Don't treat your brother like that" My mum scowls

"You get out!" I say to her.

They both get out and I go to the bathroom that is attached to the room and I get dressed.

I grab my bag of clothes mum brought and leave the room.

The nurse stops me.

"Your not aloud to leave yet!" She says

"I am because I heard my mum and you talking in the morning about it and also i got only a couple of scratches luckily. So get out of my way or we can switch and I'll put you in hospital!" I say

She moves quickly out of the way and I leave the corridor and then walk to the front desk to get checked out.

I finish the paperwork and turn around and see...

**PAGE BREAK!- **Sorry I just had to :P

The gang is all there and they look at me like I'm a ghost.

"What the fuck do you guys bloody want!" I yell still being angry.

They still.

I roll my eyes and just walk away.

I hear heavy footsteps.

Four catches up to me while the others are still in shock and are following slowly behind.

"Hey-" I interrupt him and push against the wall.

"What do you want!" I say angry.

"I want you to talk to me, I saw a guy who died last year and he came up to us and said that he was your brother and that your angry about something" He says

"Fucking Sherlock Homes are you now?" I say sarcasticlly

"You want no secrets between us right." I say

"Yes!" He yells

I let go of him and yell to the gang and say to them all

"You know what here's my bloody damn story" I say

"Where should we start from... Oh I know! How about we start off with my real name is Beatrice Prior the girl who lost her Dad and Brother last year but my Dead brother is actually alive and I talked to him and he decided not to inform me that he was alive in fact because he wanted to see how I would deal with is he was actually dead.

Next, I have gotten bullied since grade 7 and I had braces and people use to tease me and I was considered the ugliest person. I lost all my friends when the accident happened because they couldn't be friends with a person that is stuffed up as me.

Next thing, I got my braces off and I became the hottest girl in school and the school player and I went out with four guys and are other guys I just kissed and one of them had sex with me against my will.

And lastly, I was just in a car crash but luckily survived and the only thing great about my life right now is that you guys have been great to me and

Four you are the most hottest guy I have ever seen and I- Four needs to only hear this." I say

I say and the whole entire time they look at me in shock.

I walk off with Four and say

"No doubt the hottest guy I have seen and I love the make out sess we had at the party and I'm really sorry on how I left the party so sudden. I remembered what happened with the last guy and I was too scared and with that said and everything else, I want to go out with you but I'm guessing now you don't wan to go out with me now so I'll just go." I say

I give him a quick peck on the lips and walk away but I say first

"Go to 134 dauntless lane tomorrow if you want to talk." I say and walk away from him until tomorrow hopefully.

**Duh...Duh...Dun... Hahaha Tell me if you like the story so far and also the blog entry's and have frequently do you want me to add them in the story.**

**Thanks**

**KaterinaXOXO!**


	10. Chapter 10

Blog _

I wake up the next day and remember the dreams I just had. I keep dreaming about what happened yesterday. Why did I have to say everything? Why didn't I get a scratch on me? The car tumbled over and I was safe. I think that god is over me and wished for me to be alive like there was some reason I was supposed to be alive. Why, I had to be alive to see my brother betray me for a year? Or my mother siding with Caleb. I told the whole group about everything and they looked at me like I was a kicked puppy. I don't need their sympathy. I've learnt if people give you sympathy, it's too good to be true. Know one cares if I'm all right. I have regret building up everyday. I regret being alive. I regret moving schools. I regret even going to high school in year 7. I even regret suggesting to Caleb and Dad to go on that deadly fishing trip. That night ruined mum and me forever.

It's 10:00 am and no sign of Four. He probably thinks I'm stuffed up. I wish there was someone out there that could share the same feelings and pain I have. But no one does it seem. I walk downstairs and decide to eat breakfast.

I get out some pancake mix and get a pan ready when the door bell rings.

I really hope it's Four. I somehow miss him even though it's less than a full day since I last saw him.

I walk to the door and hear commission outside.

Two voices and one sounds like Four and the other sounds like…

Four's POV

I wake up and all I was dreaming about was Tris all night. I miss her already. It's only been 12 hours and I need to talk to her. I get up and get dressed. An angry Marcus greets me. I don't even call him Dad anymore. He lost that privilege long time ago.

I'm about to walk out the door when.

"Come here BOY!" Marcus says angrily.

I obey and walk towards him and wait for my skin to sting from his hideous belt. I hated that belt and how it haunted me whenever I would see it.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the gym." I lie to protect him from Tris.

He grabs the collar of my shirt and says

"Don't you dare lie to me boy!"

"Where are you going"

"I'm going to a friends house." I whimper like a coward, that I am.

"Okay. I will let you go." Marcus says surprisingly calming down.

I run out of the house and quickly go to Tris's house. Worried at him hurting her.

I ring the doorbell and I hear her walking to the door and hear the doorknob about to fully twist when…

Marcus starts to try to beat me in front of the door.

He raises his hand and is about to slap me when Tris open's the door and quickly grabs his hand and twist's his hand and breaks it.

"Four! Call the police now!

I gab my phone with shaky fingers and dial 000 (or 911 if you're in America)

"000 What's you're Emergency." A lady answer

"Marcus Eaton tried to beat me to death and it's not the first time it's happened to me before." I say

"Ok. What is the address"

"Uh…" I look at the street sign for the address.

"134 Dauntless Lane."

"Ok. We will be there in 5 minutes."

"Tris…" She puts a hand up to stop me and says.

"Don't, I'm pissed off now that you didn't tell me earlier." Tris says

"Earlier? Earlier! You didn't tell me about you're big secret up until yesterday when you nearly died!" I say and now I'm pissed off.

"Screw you at least I was honest in the end!" She says and continues

"I beat you didn't have any intentions to tell me today!"

"I did" Well I was thinking about it.

Tris gets off Marcus and says

"Hold him down for a second." She now sounds even more pissed off.

She comes back out with cable ties.

She grabs both of his wrists and puts them behind his back and tightens the cable ties on him.

Marcus speaks

"Hahaha You two are silly to think that cable ties can restrain me!" he yells and I reply

"Yeah I know how you are excellent at making people thinks that you're better and more superior than them. But not this time."

I grab his belt and say

"This for your own good!" I say repeating the very words that haunt me and when he would say it before he used to hit me. Used to, because now not anymore.

I slash his head with the belt and he knocks out cold.

I turn around and see a shocked Tris.

"You know what Tris, I just go"

I start to run and I hear her yelling my name but I just run even faster.

I get to the corner of the block and bump into…

Zeke. I break down and just huddle into a ball next to the fence and start to cry. I never cry but now I do. I don't know if it's because I'm afraid Tris is going to leave me or if it's that I'm afraid of Marcus will come after me once he's out of jail.

Zeke sits on the concrete in front of me and says

"Dude what's wrong." He says frantic

"Marcus. He went. to jail and. I think that. He will come after. Me." I say between cries.

"Also Tris is going to leave me." I say and cry even harder.

"Okay just calm down and tell me the full story."

I tell him the story and then just walk off and go home to a Marcus free zone house. I remember when I told him about Marcus. He was so shocked that he wouldn't let me go home for a week and when I went back home and Marcus then killed me for it.

I still have the every scar that he had put on me.

It sill hurts when I'm on my back.

When my coach Amar saw my back when I was alone in the gym and he came in, I told him the story and he suggested I could get a tattoo to cover them up.

I ended up getting Dauntless flames edging off my back and my ribcages and stoping at my shoulder. In the middle of my back where the flames leave a thick untouched piece of skin where the scar are mostly are, I got all the symbols of the factions because I don't want to be just one thing and I can't be because I'm divergent.

I go into the shower and try to wash out all the memories of him when the doorbell rings.

I jump out of the shower quickly, hoping that it's Tris and just cover my self up with a towel for my lower body area.

I open the door and see Tris's eyes wander over me and stop at my abs. Haha.

Unexpectedly She grabs my towel and…

**Hey guys! It's been long time since I updated but here is this Chapter and I guess you can figure out what happens next! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**FLASHBACK!**

_Unexpectedly She grabs my towel and…_

**Tris POV**

I go home and open up my computer with tears streaming down my face and decide to share an honest chapter of my story.

**Blog Entry **

I lied. I said I would right more than 2 a week but…

I was a school player at my school and had sex with more guys that I can count or even remember for that matter. All the things that happened with guys I somehow had the courage to write down to you guys, was real. Tobias is real but I can't find him. The fact is that my boyfriend… or whatever he is, we got into a fight and I hated the fact that I freaked out when I found out that Four is Tobias. I need him right now. I mean **really **need him. Marcus had a son... OMG! Toby... Tobias. Four!

I close the laptop and run to four/tobias house and knock on the door.

Four opens the door and he is soaking wet from just having a shower and OMG! He has good abs! Damn..

I'm brave.

The next thing I know is, I pull his towel and reveal the most biggest package I've seen.

I bite my lip and then I start to kiss him, which then he replies with really good kissing.

He closes the door and pushes me againest it and we start kissing again.

He takes off my top as I trace his perfectly chiziled abs.

I unbutton my jeans and I'm left with a lacy bra and matching underwear.

I drag him upstairs and see...

**Four's POV**

After the cops came and picked him up, Lauren called me and asked if she could come over but I just closed the phone on her.

Tris drags me up stairs and she stops and I look at my bed and see Lauren in her underwear and bra. I put on a blue top and jeans quickly.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" I shout at Lauren

"Well you didn't respond to the phone call before so I decided to surprise you instead." She says while batting her eyelashes.

"This is too much" Tris says and run down the stairs and I follow her.

"Please dont't leave!" I say

"I won't be your second choice!" She says and slams the front door.

I run after her and she turns around and says

"Don't fucking run after me!" She says and I stop and watch her figure run away from me.

"Fuck!" I yell out in fustration.

I run back to the house, remembering Lauren.

I go to Lauren.

"Leave now!" I say

"No!" Lauren says

She pins me down on to the bed and starts kissing me and I try to push away from her.

I sundenly see a small figure in the door way.

Tris.

Lauren turns around and smiles.

"Looks like he chose me." She says to Tris smiling.

Tris runs out the house again.

I drag Lauren out the house and slam the door shut.

I can't believe this.

**Tris's POV**

I was too harsh.

I run back to the house because he probably kicked Lauren out allready.

I open the front door and run to his bedroom.

I see Four and Lauren making out.

Four looks stunned and Lauren says

"Looks like he chose me." She says and smiles.

I run out of the house again and don't hear Four run after me. Thank God!

I run to my house and get into my Audi R8 and go to the place where I need to be.

Lauren's house.

I grab a match stik and light it.

I put it againest the fire and watch it flame.

I get into my car and see in my mirror her house flaming up in the front.

Mess with me and you get burnt.

I pass distant sirens and just drive faster.

I stop at the Dauntless Gym and walk to the punching bag and start to punch it.

I visualise Lauren being there.

Also Four.

Both of them are Assholes!

I keep punching untill there is blood on my hands.

I scream in fustration and lie down on the floor and rock back and fouth and start to cry.

I can't let her beat me.

I go outside and it starts to rain.

I go back inside and go to my gym locker and get my running shoes.

I go in the rain and start to run and run and run...

I keep on screaming.

"Fucking asshole, You bitch, slut, whore. You ruined the thing that keep me happy."

I slow down my running and sit in the middle of the oval.

I cry and cry and cry.

I lie down and put on my hoodie to keep the rain away from getting me a cold.

I sit there for what seems like hours but is probably less.

I feel a person tap me on the shoulder and I freese instantly and get up and turn around and see...

**Hey Guys! I'm soooo sorry that I had taken this long to post this chapter. I've had a shit time at school recently and didn't want to write. Here the chapter is and please review and please give me some ideas. Sorry Tris is getting darker. I promise it will be over soon with the gloomy stage and start with the FourTris Fluff!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Flashback!**

_I feel a person tap me on the shoulder and I freeze instantly and get up and turn around and see..._

Lauren.

Oh Shit!

We look at each other, both with anger in our eyes.

"You fucking tried to burn down my fucking house!" Lauren says

"You Fucking Slut!" She adds on and then she slaps me which knocks me to the ground.

I get up and touch my slapped check. It killed like a bitch.

"So fucking what!" I say

"So fucking what! seriously, my mum was in there. She had to run outside and see that the front of the house was on fire!

"I don't give a fucking shit Lauren! You kissed Four!" I scream

"Well. He chose me not an ugly bitch like you." She says

"Ugly. Bitch. Really? Why are you describing yourself." I say with a smirk.

"WHAT! no you are!" She says confused and mumbled.

"Lauren. Next time we talk and you try to insult me, get your English right first." I say and then Lauren runs off crying.

I walk back to the gym to keep on punching.

I walk into the gym and hear that someone is punching a bag.

I walk up to the bag and see Four.

**Four's POV**

After Lauren left I needed to let some steam off so I went to the gym.

I've been working out for a long time.

I start reps on the punching bag when I hear people yelling out side.

I stop punching and try to listen.

I hear someone say Bitch, kissed, Ugly and the word English strangely.

I just keep on punching.

Then all of a sudden the screaming stops and the gym door opens.

I turn around and see Tris.

OMFG! It was Tris screaming outside with someone else.

"Four what are you doing here!" She screams

"After I kicked out Lauren, I needed to just run and I ended up here. I've been working out. I miss you soo much. I need you." I say

"You were cheating on me and I caught you!" She says

"No I wasn't! Lauren was forcing me to kiss her." I try to explain to her.

"Really? How do I know your not lying." She says

"Because of this." I say and grab her by the waist and kiss her passionately.

We keep on kissing and I hoist her onto a step where the stairs are.

We keeping making out.

We kiss for a minute more and then break apart.

We both try to catch our breath.

"Ok. I can trust you." She says and bites her lip.

"Hey why don't we continue this." I say

"OK" Tris says seductively.

**Hey Guys sorry for the late update. Next chapter is what you've all been waiting for. I'll make it the next day and I might make it Valentine's day and have them go to dinner and stuff. Reviews if you want me to do that and also if you have any ideas. P.S Thank you guys for all been supportive of my writing and been reading and reviewing. **

**Love ya All!**


End file.
